Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones, among various other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), and flash memory, among others.
A system can include a host, host system memory, and a number of peripheral devices such as memory devices. The host can have control circuitry including one or more of a number of processors, a host controller, host controller memory that is located on the host controller, and a number of internal memory devices. The host can communicate with peripheral devices to perform operations on the peripheral devices, such as receiving data from the devices to the host system or transferring data from the host system to the peripheral devices. The commands that control the receiving and/or transferring of data can be issued by the host system.
Data may be communicated, e.g., transferred and/or received, between a host and one or more peripheral devices using a flow of packets. Such packets may be generated by a transport layer protocol, e.g., a communication/transport layer protocol, which both the host and the one or more peripheral devices understand. Generation of such transport layer packets can be independent of the method of communication of the packets. Where the host and a particular peripheral device are directly connected, data flow packets generated by the transport layer protocol can be communicated between the host and the particular peripheral device directly. However, where more than one peripheral device is connected to the host via a common physical connection, a link-control layer may be utilized to provide flow control for concurrent data communication between the host and the peripheral devices.